Peur d'être heureux
by titbouchon35
Summary: OS Destiel écrit pour le défi DA "Laisse-moi te parler de lui". Après avoir été heureux avec Dean, Castiel le quitte. Pourquoi?


**OS Destiel pour le défi Destiel Addict « Laisse-moi te parler de lui ». J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Résumé : Après avoir vécu heureux avec Dean, Castiel le quitte. Pourquoi ?**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimers : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester avait tout pour être heureux.<p>

Un travail qui lui plaisait : mécanicien. Réparer les voiture, surtout les anciennes, sans tout cet électronique qui pour lui gâchait tout, avoir les mains dans le cambouis était sa passion. Et quoi de mieux que de gagner de l'argent en faisant ce qui plaît.

Son petit frère Sam qu'il aimait et le lui rendait bien. Ayant perdu leurs parents, ils n'étaient plus que deux pour constituer la famille Winchester. Leur mère était décédée dans un incendie criminel alors que Dean n'avait que quatre ans et Sam, juste six mois. Après le drame, ils avaient été trimballés de droite à gauche par leur père John qui n'avait jamais réussi à accepter la mort brutale de son épouse chérie. L'amour qu'il avait pour ses deux enfants avait disparu en même temps que sa femme. Il ne vivait plus que pour venger sa mort et il finit par retrouver l'incendiaire. Malgré sa vengeance assouvie, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même devenu alcoolique. Comme il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de Dean et Sam, c'est l'aîné qui éleva son frère comme il le pouvait, veillant sur lui depuis cette nuit tragique. Leur père perdit la vie dans un accident de voiture. Dean eut du mal à s'en remettre même s'il ne le voyait plus beaucoup, il restait son père, celui qui l'avait aimé et élevé pendant ses quatre trop courtes années de bonheur familial.

Depuis un an, Dean partageait sa vie avec quelqu'un. Il l'avait rencontré au Roadhouse, son bar de prédilection. Il attendait accoudé au comptoir, qu'on lui serve une bière, quand en tournant la tête, il aperçut celui qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie. Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait su même s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça avant. Cette chaleur qui vous envahit d'un coup, votre cœur qui se met à battre à cent à l'heure, vos mains qui deviennent moites et lorsque vous essayez de parler, vous ne pouvez émettre que des sons incompréhensibles. Lui qui n'était jamais resté avec la même personne plus d'une nuit car sa devise était de prendre et donner du plaisir sans promesses, qui quittait au petit matin les lits des personnes avec qui il avait passé la nuit, sans un regard en arrière, venait de tomber fou amoureux pour la toute première fois. Ce regard bleu céruléen qui appartenait à un dénommé Castiel Novak venait de changer sa vie à tout jamais. Fini d'un côté comme de l'autre les coups d'un soir ou les flirts sans importance. Du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Cet amour que Dean ressentait pour Castiel, ce beau brun aux yeux bleus le comblait. Mais il avait peur que sa moitié s'en aille car il lui demandait de l'aimer en plein jour et il s'en sentait incapable.

Et il avait raison, cet homme qu'il aimait par-dessus-tout l'avait quitté pour être avec un autre. Cet autre qui lui apporterait ce que lui ne pouvait donner car Dean avait beau l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel dans l'intimité, bien à l'abri chez l'un ou chez l'autre ayant gardé chacun leur appartement, l'attitude de Dean changeait quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à l'extérieur. Face à tous ces regards de jugement, il n'assumait plus du tout son amour pour le brun et faisait comme s'ils étaient simplement amis. A part Sam et Bobby, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors au bout de cette année faite de joie mais aussi de disputes sur le même sujet, Castiel avait fini par avouer à Dean qu'il était malheureux et ne pouvait rester plus longtemps avec lui. Il l'aimait bien sûr mais trouvait qu'il lui avait laissé assez de temps pour accepter son amour pour un autre homme.

Dean avait découvert sa bisexualité le jour où il avait croisé les yeux si bleus de cet ange qui lui avait volé son coeur et même s'ils étaient heureux ensemble, il avait toujours peur du regard des autres. Malgré tout, pour prouver à Castiel qu'il l'aimait, il avait donné son accord pour vivre ensemble mais quand il s'était retrouvé un stylo dans la main pour signer le bail de location de leur grand appartement, il s'était senti nauséeux, avec des sueurs froides et il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il paniquait, il avait pris la fuite dans ''son bébé'', une Chevrolet impala de 1967 qu'il chérissait comme un être humain, disparaissant pendant une longue semaine refusant tout contact avec son homme ou son frère qui l'appelaient sans arrêt, morts d'inquiétude.

Il revint enfin bien décidé à tout faire pour rendre heureux Castiel. Il allait signer le bail de l'appartement et dire oui à tout ce que son homme souhaiterait car Dean ne voulait pas le perdre. Il s'en était rendu compte lors de ces sept jours de réflexion.

Mais il était rentré trop tard, le brun n'était pas chez lui, son appartement loué à quelqu'un d'autre. Impossible de le trouver et il ne répondait pas au téléphone non plus. Il ne réapparut qu'une semaine plus tard pour annoncer à Dean qu'il ne voulait plus être avec lui. Leur discussion avait duré des heures avec des cris et des larmes mais Castiel était resté sur sa position, tout était fini !

Dean avait alors accepté sa décision quittant la vie de son grand amour, le cœur brisé.

Il avait appris quelques jours plus tard que Castiel se rendait souvent chez un autre homme. Lui qui avait eu l'espoir qu'un amour comme le leur était assez fort pour tout surmonter fut anéanti.

Mais malgré la douleur immense qu'il ressentait encore, il se devait d'aller voir cet autre qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie.

Il était garé devant l'appartement de l'autre homme, se disant ''j'y vais, j'y vais pas'', sortant de la voiture pour faire quelques pas, puis remonter se morigénant de ne pas être assez courageux pour aller frapper. Ce manège dura quelques heures. Il finit tout de même par sortir de son bébé sans y retourner comme un lâche et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. La porte était ouverte, ce qui lui évita d'avoir à sonner pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il eut l'impression que les marches n'en finissaient pas tellement ses jambes étaient en plomb.

Plus il approchait de la porte, plus son cœur battait vite. Arrivé devant chez l'inconnu, il frappa de manière hésitante priant pour que personne ne réponde. Comment allait se passer la confrontation avec cet homme qui partageait maintenant la vie de son ex amant.

Mais il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, blond, les yeux bleus portant un tee-shirt noir avec un col en v et un jean noir.

Le blond tenant la porte entrouverte demanda poliment :

« Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Dean se racla la gorge et répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Euh … bonsoir, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais je connais l'homme qui vit avec vous ici et j'aurais aimé vous parler si vous aviez quelques minutes à m'accorder ».

« Ben … si vous connaissez Castiel, je peux vous faire entrer » dit l'inconnu se déplaçant pour laisser passer Dean.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil, le jeune homme se sentit étouffer dans cet appartement qui abritait le nouvel amour de Castiel. Il retint à peine un gémissement de douleur.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? J'ai des bières, du whisky, de la vodka ou si vous préférez quelque chose sans alcool, il y a du coca, de la limonade, du jus de fruits ou du café frais, je l'ai fait il n'y a pas longtemps » proposa le blond gentiment.

« Une bière, ce sera parfait merci » répondit Dean.

En attendant que son hôte le rejoigne dans le salon, il tourna la tête et vit que la porte d'une chambre était grande ouverte. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il fit quelques pas pour regarder à l'intérieur et ses yeux se posèrent sur des vêtements épars sur le lit, un ordinateur posé sur le bureau mais ce qui l'acheva fut une photo où le nouveau couple posait en costume avec de grands sourires. Ils avaient l'air aussi heureux que Dean était malheureux.

Voulant fuir cet endroit, il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie sans même le savoir.

Il sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux mais ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Il voulait juste partir mais le blond lui demanda :

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ? Venez, on va s'asseoir sur le canapé et vous pourrez me dire pourquoi vous êtes venu d'accord ? »

« Non, je … ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Juste aimez le mieux que moi, il le mérite » dit Dean d'une voix émue commençant à s'éloigner pour s'en aller.

« Non, attendez s'il vous plait, vous … vous êtes Dean, Dean Winchester, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le blond persuadé qu'il avait raison car Castiel lui avait beaucoup parlé de cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

« Euh … oui, je suis Dean mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je vous demande juste de l'aimer plus que je n'ai su le faire d'accord. Castiel mérite d'être heureux. C'est ce … ».

Il fut interrompu.

« Je m'appelle Balthazar mais Dean, attendez ce n'est vraiment pas ce que … »

Dean le coupa à son tour.

« Très bien Balthazar, alors je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis là et puis je m'en irais»

Balthazar s'installa sur un fauteuil face à Dean en soupirant.

« Très bien Dean, je vous écoute mais asseyez-vous »

Dean prit place sur le canapé essayant de se mettre à l'aise, puis prit une grande respiration car ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile. Il n'avait jamais été une personne qui parlait de ses sentiments et surtout pas à un inconnu mais il en avait besoin pour tourner la page.

« Je me doute que vous trouviez étrange qu'un inconnu frappe à votre porte pour vous parler mais il le faut. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez et je ne veux pas le savoir mais j'ai été heureux pendant toute une année grâce à cet homme alors laissez-moi vous parler de lui. Après je partirais et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, je vous le promets ».

« Dean, vous de … »

« Balthazar, s'il vous plait, ce que j'essaie de faire est très dur pour moi car je suis loin d'être une personne qui déballe ses sentiments et encore moins devant un parfait inconnu mais je me dois de le faire.

Quand j'ai vu Castiel la première fois, j'ai su à l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés que c'était lui mon autre moitié, celle que j'avais cherché sans vraiment le savoir. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour lui et pourtant, je ne croyais pas que ça existait. Mais c'était réel. Le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les mains moites, ce bégaiement quand vous essayez de dire quelque chose. Du jour où je l'ai trouvé, je n'ai plus jamais voulu le quitter. Même si on avait tous les deux nos appartements, on était toujours chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Tous les moments qu'on a partagé étaient géniaux mais j'ai tout gâché parce que j'avais la trouille du qu'en dira-t-on, du regard des autres n'assumant pas le fait d'aimer un homme et pourtant mon amour pour lui est bien là et il me consume. Castiel a essayé de m'aider en étant plus que patient mais il a fini par baisser les bras et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis un cas désespéré ».

Dean arrêta de parler pour boire une gorgée de sa bière et reprit :

« Castiel avait une façon de me regarder qui me donnait cette impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde alors que je ne suis rien qu'un petit mécano qui n'est même pas capable d'assumer ce qu'il est et surtout ce qu'il veut vraiment. Par ma faute, il n'a jamais su quel homme merveilleux il était, aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il faisait toujours passer mon bien-être avant le sien, il était ''mon ange''.

Quand on regardait un film, j'aimais passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux toujours en pétard, ça l'énervait mais je continuais quand même, c'était comme si je touchais de la soie.

Et sa peau, sa peau si douce, comme celle d'un bébé avec une odeur de miel, d'épices et de vanille. Ce que j'aimais le plus quand on était couché après avoir fait l'amour, être dans ses bras et m'endormir le nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et pourtant je n'ai jamais été un fan des câlins. Ce qu'il n'a jamais su, c'est que je me réveillais toujours avant lui juste pour contempler les rayons du soleil jouant sur son corps nu. Quel spectacle magnifique.

Il y a aussi ce penchement de tête qu'il fait quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose qui le rend si attendrissant qu'on a qu'une envie, le câliner. Toutes ces petites choses qui ont comblé ma vie pendant un an me manquent. Même son trench-coat qu'il porte tout le temps et qui ne ressemble plus à rien et sa cravate qu'il n'arrive jamais à nouer correctement. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui apprendre mais je suis sûr qu'il la porte toujours dénouée. Je pourrais encore vous parler de Castiel pendant des heures mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Je sais juste que je l'ai perdu car je n'ai pas été capable d'assumer cet amour qui me fait peur tellement il est merveilleux. Je ne suis qu'un lâche de ne pas pouvoir vivre dans un appartement avec l'homme que j'aime plus que ma vie. Castiel était mon tout et je ne suis plus rien sans lui. Il me manque chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde qui passent. Il était ma bouffée d'oxygène et j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer sans lui à mes côtés. Je vais vous paraître égoïste et je sais que c'est très mal venu de vous dire ça à vous son nouveau petit ami, mais si j'avais la moindre petite chance qu'il me pardonne de ne pas avoir été assez courageux pour assumer mon amour pour lui, je lui dirais que je ne veux plus me cacher de l'aimer. Je lui demanderais de vivre avec moi au grand jour car je l'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, dans ses bras. Mais il est trop tard, j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Balthazar, je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Je vais maintenant tenir ma promesse en sortant de vos vies mais avant promettez-moi que vous ferez tout pour rendre le plus heureux possible cet homme magnifique qui partage votre vie. Aimez-le pour nous deux. Moi, je n'ai pas su le faire. Je ne vous demande que ça ».

Quand Dean eut terminé son long monologue le laissant émotionnellement vidé, il finit sa bière tiédie qu'il avait serrée si fort dans sa main au risque de la casser. Il la reposa sur la table se levant pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

La main de Balthazar posée sur son bras l'empêcha de s'en aller.

« Dean, retournez-vous asseoir s'il vous plait, je vous ai écouté maintenant c'est à votre tour d'entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire».

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez » répondit Dean en se rasseyant.

Poussant un soupir, Balthazar commença.

« Tout d'abord, je constate que Cassie ne vous a jamais parlé de moi mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il faut que vous sachiez une chose Dean, je ne suis pas ce que vous … »

Une voix sortie de nulle part l'interrompit brusquement.

« Balthazar, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu me laisses lui expliquer ».

Dean en entendant cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué ne put que balbutier.

« Cas … tiel, tu … tu étais là … tout le temps ? Tu as … tout … tout entendu ? »

« Bonjour Dean, oui, j'étais là tout le temps et j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit à mon frère » répondit Castiel en prenant place à côté de Dean.

« Ton frère ? Balthazar est ton frère ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ! » rétorqua le jeune homme complètement abasourdi par la révélation de son ex.

Il avait vidé son sac devant le frère de Castiel, son frère, pas son nouveau petit ami. ''Alors il est toujours seul'' ne put s'empêcher de penser Dean avec l'infime espoir que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour eux maintenant que le brun savait tout ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

« Oui Dean, Balthazar est mon frère, enfin mon demi-frère. Après la mort de ma mère, mon père s'est remarié et a eu un autre enfant. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue car Balthazar s'est exilé en Angleterre quand il avait vingt ans. Il n'est revenu aux Etats-Unis que très récemment, pour le mariage d'Anna en fait. Nous nous sommes revus et il m'a annoncé son désir de s'installer en Amérique. Comme tu le sais Dean, je ne me suis jamais entendu avec mes autres frères car ils n'ont jamais accepté mon attirance pour les hommes. Seuls Gabriel et Balthazar m'ont donné leur soutien. Alors quand j'ai su qu'il avait trouvé un appartement, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais vivre avec lui en attendant d'en trouver un autre car comme tu le sais, j'ai laissé l'ancien pour vivre avec toi ».

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton demi-frère ? » demanda Dean.

« Parce que c'était trop douloureux. Quand Balthazar a quitté la maison, je me suis senti abandonné. Je n'avais que quinze ans à l'époque et je venais tout juste de faire mon coming-out, j'ai cru que lui aussi n'aimait pas ce que j'étais» répondit le brun d'une voix douloureuse.

« Cassie, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai quitté la maison. Si je suis parti, c'est à cause de papa, Lucifer et Michel qui ne me supportaient pas » précisa le blond à son frère.

« Je le sais Balthazar, mais quand on a quinze ans, on se pose des tas de questions surtout quand les membres de ta famille utilise le mot ''anormal'' pour parler de toi. Ils m'ont dit que j'irais en enfer pour aimer les hommes car c'était le pire des péchés. Tu vois Dean, moi aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter d'être gay. Mais quand j'y suis finalement arrivé avec l'indéfectible soutien de Gabriel, ma vie a changé. Je me fichais enfin du regard des autres ou de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de moi, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait était que j'étais heureux d'être enfin moi-même et de ne plus avoir à me cacher. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais gay que je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux. Et je l'ai été avec toi, vraiment. Mais c'était trop dur de te voir lutter chaque jour contre moi car en refusant d'assumer ta bisexualité, tu reniais l'amour qu'on partageait. Dean, je t'ai quitté pour te rendre ta liberté. Tu pourras trouver une femme, avoir des enfants et ne plus avoir à te cacher ».

« Mais Cass, je ne veux pas une femme, je te veux toi et seulement toi » dit Dean d'une voix blessée.

« Cassie, si je peux me permettre, je confirme que ce jeune homme te veut toi et personne d'autre car vu tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il est vraiment fou de toi » se permit de préciser Balthazar.

« Oui, j'ai tout entendu et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de savoir ce que tu ressentais mais Dean, qui me dit que tu arriveras vraiment à assumer devant tout le monde que tu m'aimes. Je t'ai aimé depuis notre première rencontre et je t'aime encore mais je ne veux plus souffrir, je suis désolé Dean » avoua Castiel avec de la douleur dans la voix.

Dean se leva plongeant son regard dans celui de son ex et lui dit d'une voix brisée par le chagrin.

« Je .. je comprends Cass … tiel, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et je le regrette. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Adieu Castiel ».

Il se détourna et se précipita à la porte pressé de quitter cet appartement ignorant le brun qui l'appelait.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre et quatre et monta dans sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe pour rentrer le plus rapidement chez lui. Il ne sut pas comment il arriva en entier mais dès qu'il ferma la porte de son appartement, il s'écroula laissant couler les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'il était parti de chez Balthazar.

Il entendit son portable sonner dans sa veste mais ne regarda pas qui c'était. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Après un bon moment, il se releva, quitta son cuir puis se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude qui détendit tous ses muscles. Mais si la douleur physique s'estompa un peu, celle qu'il avait dans le cœur augmenta. Après s'être épanché auprès du frère de Castiel, il avait quand même tout perdu à nouveau. En repensant à ce que lui avait dit son amour, les larmes recommencèrent à couler et ne fit rien pour les arrêter car il en avait besoin pour sortir toute cette souffrance qui l'acculait depuis le départ de Castiel.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la douche, les bras enserrant ses genoux placés contre sa poitrine, la tête baissée et pleura de tout son saoul.

Dans son désespoir, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas la silhouette écarter le rideau, entrer dans la douche et se mettre à genoux à ses côtés.

Il ne sentit qu'une main passer dans ses cheveux trempés par l'eau qui coulait encore et une voix lointaine lui dire :

« Dean, je t'aime ».

Quand Dean leva les yeux, il plongea dans le regard qu'il aimait tant. Celui de l'amour de sa vie.

Castiel posa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa chastement.

Un baiser au goût salé par les larmes qui voulait dire ''Je te pardonne''.

Dean lui rendit son baiser puis s'écarta à peine et lui dit :

« Je t'aime Cass, ne pars pas ».

Castiel lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Plus jamais Dean , plus jamais ».

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou, j'espère avoir relevé le défi.<strong>

**A bientôt pour un autre OS Destiel, meilleur couple chaud et sexy enfin pour moi )**

**Titbouchon35**


End file.
